Bitter Sweet Recipe
by BloodyDice
Summary: AU. Future TrunksOC. Trunks' life is already pretty bad, but when he hears of the small chef that lost her brother and her parents' love to the androids, he is further compelled to destroy the androids.
1. Chapter 1

Across the vast broken down city, a young man with lavender hair persistently punched and kicked at the remains of a small building. With each punch, he would let out a barely audible grunt as he did so. Soon after, the building was reduced to rubble, making it unable to be used. The boy smiled to himself as he started to glow some sort of golden aura. His lavender hair turned gold as well. He lifted off the ground and took off. He stayed unusually close to the ground. The golden-haired boy traveled through a street of rubble until he found another abandoned building.

Smiling at his good fortune, he stayed in his golden form and began to punch and kick the building like the one before it. He did this because he had to get stronger than the robotic devils known as the androids. The force of his attacks grew stronger by the second until he stopped himself from attracting the deadly attention of the androids. He made that mistake too many time before. The next battle will be started by him, and he will be well prepared – or so he hopes.

As of that moment, the androids were searching for a "playmate" not too distant from where Trunks was training. The artificial male, sadistic smile betraying his otherwise innocent features, followed his twin sister after two terrified humans. 18, the blonde female android whose evil surpassed even her beauty, chuckled sinisterly as she ran on foot after the human female and the human female's own brother. They could have flown, but what was the fun in that? 17 and 18 took their time and ran as if they were mere humans themselves.

The humans were not fooled; they knew that the androids could fly. This added anger to their fear. The human male held his sister's hand tightly as they turned a corner, out of sight of their predators for the moment. "We have to separate," he breathed harshly. His younger sister's gasp signaled instant defiance. But she knew it offered the best chance of survival, so the siblings went their separate ways. The girl darted into an empty house that was already in ruins. She knew there was an accessible basement beneath it.

Unfortunately, she was too slow and both androids blocked her path. 17 stood in front of her, looking smug when he saw the horrible look of surprise on her face.

"She kind of looks like you, sis," he laughed, and the human turned around and saw 18 behind her. "Except prettier."

"Please," scoffed the female android, but there was a hint of displeasure in her voice. She knew it was only her brother's obvious attempt to annoy her, but it was true that she and this human girl looked similar. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, though the human's appearance was, well, more _human_. Dirtier and much more vulnerable.18 recognized the fear in the girl's face all too well.

"Don't worry sis, I can take care of that," 17 laughed as he fired up a ki ball.

The human girl's eyes widened in fear. She knew what was going to happen, and there was no use in pleading for her life. They could not be swayed. In defeat, she squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head.

There was a loud explosion in her left ear, chunks of the wall behind her stung as they hit her small face. Plus the smell of singed hair filled her nose. She snapped open her eyes only to see another ki ball through the dust. This time she was positive she was the target. The blond android was holding the deadly ball of energy this time. The doomed victim desperately hoped that her brother escaped. It was her fault they found them. She remembered begging her elder brother to take her outside, and the one time he agreed they get chased by the robotic devils. She just noticed the tears were streaming down her face.

18 yawned. "Boring. Just finish her already." Her android brother obliged and warmed up another ki ball. He didn't look like he was playing this time.

"Skye!" The voice of the human girl's brother echoed throughout the demolished walls of the street. He ran in front of her, blocking her from 17. _You baka_, Skye wanted to say. But she kept silent. 17 had an amused look in his eyes that she feared was worse than the ki ball he previously possessed.

Skye's brother stood like an invincible wall before her. 17 chuckled. "You humans and your ideas of bravery…" He turned his attention to 18, still smiling. "Let's go, sis."

"Seriously?" 18 looked as surprised as Skye. But suddenly, she smiled too. "Alright then. Bye." She blew Skye's brother a kiss. He looked bewildered, but relieved. Skye was not. She didn't believe they were free and was about to warn her brother, when suddenly a hand went through his back. Skye vaguely wondered what a bloody hand was doing sticking out of her brother's back. She didn't notice the blood dripping down her own body.

Her brother fell to the ground like so many of the city's walls, and 17's amused face was staring at her. Then he and 18 disappeared, leaving Skye alone with a corpse that was her brother.

Skye didn't register it all at first. She kneeled down and turned her brother's body over so his open eyes were looking at her. They didn't show any sign of surprise of the attack that 17 gave him. Rather, they still had the look of relief that he must have been feeling when 17 and 18 turned to leave.

"…Oni-chan…" Her small voice whispered when it clicked. Her big brother was dead; _he gave his life for her._ "It should've been me… Oni-chan..." She finished her thought.

The fallen city found one living and one dead in its streets, both perfectly still. It was not until hours later when the sun began to set did Skye move, dragging her brother's corpse behind her


	2. Chapter 2

By this time, the young man with lavender hair was done training. He descended into a hidden cellar, which had gone dark and damp over time. Thirteen doors stood before him. Only one was real and led to his home underground. He groaned in frustration. "I can't remember… I'm too tired." He settled for knocking on each of the doors to hear which one was hollow. A door opened by itself and a young man with straw-blonde hair walked out.

"Hello, Trunks," the second man said. Trunks gave a nod, "'Lo, Seymour."

"Could you fetch me some fresh water? I need it for my hair, of course," the straw-blonde explained. "You can't keep it this luscious without the right water!" Trunks was too tired to react – he just waved good-bye and went in.

He passed huddled groups of humans on his way. They glanced at him – he didn't look back. He heard a few hushed words. "Did you hear about that girl and her brother? They haven't come back! It's been about 4 hours, that their parents knew!" A pale old lady said in one of them, to many other ladies. He was slightly concerned, but paid no more mind.

He sighed, and pushed open another door after walking through many corners. He knew what he was going to hear. "Trunks! You had me so worried!." Bulma glared at him. He only looked at her apologetically. He knew all too well how much pain he caused her every time he came home late – she lectured him about it all the time. There was a defeated and tired look in her eyes that she was sure wasn't there when Vegeta, his deceased father, was still alive. But hiding and mourning wouldn't solve anything. He tried to tell his mom this when he would go out to train. It's obviously never worked. Trunks gorged his dinner and guzzled his water down while Bulma talked about the daily news. It was usually about deaths, so hearing about it during dinner was difficult.

"And I'm sorry for you," Bulma said to one of the women sitting around the table. She looked like she had once been one of the beauties of the world once before, but now she looked stressed out and just plain tired. "I don't know where Skye or Shogo are… They left a day ago to find food. But they still haven't come back…. I had to make the food today and yesterday." She sighed. "I hope they're alright… I mean, they're all we have."

Bulma nodded, "Yes, I'd be devastated if I lost my Trunks like you lost both of your children." She said sympathetically.

_Skye… isn't she the cook? _Trunks thought, he remembered seeing a cook around some of the time, but didn't know if this was the person they thought it was.

Skye was hiding inside a house with her dead brother. It was night already, but she dared not use any source of light. She propped the body of her brother against the wall and then rested beside him. She could make out his outline by the light of the crescent moon. He only looked like he was sleeping. The blood wasn't even visible. "Oni-chan… she sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry… what am I going to tell Mom and Dad? We were supposed to look out for each other. You saved me but I couldn't save you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" It was probably because she was just tired, but she thought that if he realized how sorry she was, he'd come back to life and everything would be okay again. Dawn was visible from the broken window. She started to drag his corpse back home while cursing their fates.


End file.
